The present invention relates generally to load retention nets, and more particularly to such load retention nets which may be retractable and/or removable.
Governments around the world are beginning to recognize the need for automotive safety standards for passengers above and beyond such items as passive passenger restraint systems. For example, recently the United Nations and European communities began imposing laws in which automobile manufacturers must attempt to provide a safe environment for passengers while traveling with minimum loads of 10 Kg to 100 Kg. This weight should be restrained by a restraint mechanism during frontal impacts at 50 km/h, with approximate maximum deflection of the restraint mechanism being about 300 mm or less. The minimum force this would generate during such an impact is quite high. As such, the above-mentioned lawmakers are hoping to see means by which high G-force loads are restrained from entering the passenger compartments of motor vehicles such as station wagons, sport utilities, mini vans and other motor vehicles, including passenger vehicles having fold-down rear seats.
In addition, consumers continually seek more efficient, convenient and versatile ways to transport or store contents to be stowed in such a motor vehicle. One disadvantage of the traditional storage space in the above-mentioned motor vehicles is that stowage is freely movable within the storage compartment, and can be damaged during transport and/or in the event of a sudden stop or impact.
Attempts have been made to answer the above-mentioned needs. One such attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,467 issued to Guimelli. This patent discloses a vehicle safety screen having a tubular metal peripheral frame traversed by a heavy wire mesh. The frame is mounted to four vehicle anchorage points via rearwardly projecting upper metal securing straps. The ends of the straps adjacent the anchorage points are attached thereto by a securing bolt extending transversely through the strap end, a cover plate, the vehicle body panel and a mounting plate, and is engaged within a captive nut.
The Guimelli patent answers the safety need relatively satisfactorily; however, the heavy wire mesh and tubular metal frame are aesthetically displeasing. Further, specific tools must be used to attach and/or detach the device, and such attachment/detachment can be time consuming and difficult. Still further, if the securing bolt is not properly engaged (which could be difficult to determine), the device could detach in the event of a crash; and, due to the heaviness of the device, the device itself could cause injury. Further, in the event of a sudden stop, the sound of items striking the heavy wire mesh would be quite loud, and the items could be damaged after impacting the wire mesh. Yet still further, if the device were not needed, due to the difficulty in removing it, the consumer may leave it installed although undesired. Even if it were removed, due to its bulkiness, storage of it within the motor vehicle would be limited to laying it flat on the floor, thereby taking up valuable storage space and being subject to noisy movement during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,263 issued to Orsulak discloses a safety shield and compartmentalizer wherein the vehicle rear seat is modified to hold a cylindrical container having a flexible, opaque panel adapted to be pulled out of the container through a longitudinal slot in the container and outward from a transverse slot defined in the upper rear portion of the rear seat back rest. The panel is pulled from a retracted position and fastened to the rear wall or roof of the vehicle. The panel is retracted by an electric motor or a conventional window shade apparatus.
The Orsulak patent answers the safety need somewhat; however, it appears that the attachment means would not be load restraining in the event of a frontal impact as described above--a simple "window shade apparatus" or electric motor may not prevent further opaque panel from paying out, thereby allowing cargo to travel farther than desired, which may result in injury to passengers. Further, although the Orsulak device may be considered more aesthetically pleasing than the Guimelli device, it is not practical for installation in a motor vehicle. Even if feasible (given the strict weight limits, design specifications, passenger compartment space constraints, etc. for motor vehicles), it would be very expensive and difficult to develop and/or modify tooling to include such a cylindrical container, panel retracting motor and/or window shade apparatus defined within the rear seat. Still further, if the device were not included as an OEM option, it would be very difficult, if not impossible to include it as an after market option.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a load retention net which will satisfactorily restrain loads from entering the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle during frontal impacts, thereby advantageously providing safety to passengers. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a net which is aesthetically pleasing. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a net which is quickly attachable/detachable from its respective vehicle attachment areas, without the need for tools. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an attachment means for such a net, which attachment means is advantageously simple to discern if complete. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a net which will aid in noise attenuation of the stowage during such jostling and/or other movement. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a net which is easy to handle and compactable for storage. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a load retention net which, when retractable, has a means for preventing the net from paying out during frontal impacts. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a net which is relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture and install within the motor vehicle, and may be done either as an OEM option or as an after market option. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a net which is strong and resilient, yet lightweight. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a net type cargo restraining system for a motor vehicle which is essentially automatic in its operation. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a net type cargo restraining system which automatically adjusts itself to accommodate cargo of varying size and volume. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a net type cargo restraining system which may be easily removed from the vehicle, if desired. Yet further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a load retention net/net type cargo restraining system which may be attached to the vehicle behind the operator's seat (ie. first row of seats), to prevent cargo from entering into the operator's area.